fan_wings_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
AuroraWings
AuroraWings are colorful dark dragons that are good at conducting electricity with their spikes, they also live in great canyons, this tribe also belongs to Willowleafwing, ask her for an AuroraWing OC. These are pretty much icewing and NightWings mixes until I can make the ref. Description AuroraWings usually come in many colors as shown in their pic above, but always have black scales. Their colors very from all colors except white. They have lots of webbed spikes and have spikes around their hindquarters and tail with thunderbolt marks. AuroraWings naturally have reflective scales that have a “shine”, this is the color of their wings when the sun or moon hits them. Abilities AuroraWings can’t breathe fire. They can launch any of their spikes out like a porcupine can, And the spikes end up having a spark tip, which is when the spikes pierce dragon scales and sting them. (Note: you can only give your AuroraWings one of these abilities, not two or all, only one per dragon, not to be overpowered) Spark in Quilin this ability allows the AuroraWing to launch out spikes with a shocking effect, these dragons are usually born near the top of the canyons, where weather usually hits them. Their electricity is strongest when egg is bathed in the sun all day and taken out of the moons light. Lightning Speed this ability allows the dragon to fly very fast in the canyons and have sharp turns, easy turns, and whirlwinds. Dragons with this ability are born on a ledge of a cave where wind hits it the most when races happen, these caves have to be around the middle height of the canyon it’s self. Wing Glow AuroraWings have also another ability called Wing Glow, which reflects the dragons emotions on their wings, for example, if an AuroraWing was TOO mad, their wings would glow a VERY bright or dark red, but the glow doesn't change the wing color. Usually dragons with this ability are born in the sacred Glowing Crystal Cave Shrine’s of Queen Shine, in the nursery there, she was third queen to rule before Magenta. The Shrine‘s are found near the bottom of the Canyons History coming soon Territory/Habitat the AuroraWings live in canyons that form from the northeast all the way down to the southeast part of the continent. They live in deep canyons with caves near the bottom and the bottoms usually have a water supply or rivers and creaks with some trees that grow weird fruits along the waters. Naming AuroraWings with the Swift ability are usually named after colors like Yellow or Red and Gold. They are also named after light, like Bright, Shine, and Glow if they have the Wing ability. They may also have electric related names if they have the Quill ability, like Thunderbolt, Spark, and Lightning. (Note: by the dragons named they have dashes with either the words; Quill, Swift, or Wing, these are their abilities) known AuroraWings Royalty * Queen Magenta-''Swift'' (Willow) * King Jolt-''Quill'' * Prince Golden-''Swift'' * Prince Bolt-''Quill'' * Prince Shock-''Quill'' Other (non Royal) * Nightlight-''Wing'' (Willow) Category:Scorcain Dragon Tribes Category:AuroraWings